This invention relates to a concept that antibody to an antigen can be coupled to a solid material and this can be used in a test system for the detection or measurement of that particular antigen. Some of these procedures have been known for a long time but with the use of present invention and modifications therein, complete automation of the technique with greater sensitivity and specificity can be achieved.
The newest trend in diagnostic procedures has been the usage of radioactive tracers. The technique of radioimmunoassay (RIA), subject of present invention, is a combination of certain radioactive and certain immunological procedures. Briefly, this radioimmunological technique consists of reacting the antibody with radioactively labeled and/or unlabeled antigen. There is a competition between the labeled and unlabeled antigen for the specific antibody. The binding of the radioactive antigen, therefore, depends on the concentration of non-radioactive antigen present during the reaction. This complex is then separated by a variety of precedures such as precipitation with a salt, precipitation by antiantibodies or simple washing. Some of these procedures involve special handling or centrifugation of the reactants prior to final analysis. The sensitivity and specificity are considerably affected because of these additional manipulations.
Therefore, the present invention is designed to provide an improved process by which various hormones or metabolites could be detected and quantitated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, modified methodology in solid phase radioimmunoassay which is sensitive and has greater specificity.